


Alcohol Makes The World Stop

by Doctor_Freaking_Phil



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive May, Alcoholic May, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Freaking_Phil/pseuds/Doctor_Freaking_Phil
Summary: May dragged Peter into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. She grabbed the rope and tied his limbs tightly and shoved him into a closet."Your mother should have had an abortion!" A drunk May yelled at her nephew."May-""Shut up you ungrateful brat!" She yelled, taping his mouth shut and locking the closet door.





	Alcohol Makes The World Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know it's 1:04 AM and I'm just writing what comes to my mind.

_"I'm pregnant!" Mary announced to May and Ben._

_May and Ben gasped at the news. Richard and Mary were going to have a baby!_

 

_~_

 

_Mary waited patiently for the do doctor to arrive to take the ultrasound. Today, they were going to find out the gender of the baby._

_Finally, the doctor arrived and rubbed a gel on Mary's bump and stuck the ultrasound probe on top of it._

_"It's a boy!" The doctor announced._

 

_~_

 

_"Push, you're almost there!" Richard yelled._

_Then there was crying. A doctor was holding a small, fragile baby in his hands as another cut the umbilical cord and put him on the scale._

_At just 6 pounds 9 ounces, Peter Benjamin Parker was born on August 10th, 2001._

_After the doctors cleaned him off, they carried him to Mary and set the tiny baby on her chest._

_"He's perfect," Richard said as he kissed his baby, then his wife._

 

_~_

 

_"Thank you for watching Peter, I know it was a short notice," Mary thanked May._

_"No problem, we'll have fun with him!"_

_"Bye Petey Pie!" Mary tickled her 20 month old._

_"Mama!" Peter giggled._

_"We are all packed up, ready to head out?" Richard walked in._

_"Of course," Mary said walking out._

_"Bye Peter," Richard kissed his son._

_That was the last time May and Ben saw the two._

 

~

 

"Hey May, I'm home!" Peter walked in to the apartment after a long day at school.

"Did I ask?" May talked back. She had been getting more aggressive day by day ever since Ben died, and she had been drinking A LOT.

"No, sorry. Mr. Stark asked me to do some internship stuff over there, so I'll be going over a little early."

"Is that something you get to decide? No! Go to your room, brat!"

"But-"

"Do I need to cut your arm to teach you a little lesson?! No means no! Go to your room!"

"Yes, May."

 

~

 

~Text Conversation~

Baby Stark- hey sorry I can't come 

Daddy Stark- that's alright kiddie. You can come tomorrow

Baby Stark- I don't think I can come tomorrow either sorry 😕

Daddy Stark- that's OK, whenever you have time is fine with me

 

~

 

"PETER, GET ME MORE BEER!" May yelled. 

"Yes, May," Peter walked to the fridge but accidentally knocked an apple down.

"You idiot child, I was going to eat that!" May threw an empty beer bottle at him and glass flew everywhere which cut Peter's feet.

"Great! You're gonna get blood all over my floor!" May stood up and firmly grasped Peter's wrist and dragged him to his room. "Now stay in there and I better not hear a single sound!" She slammed the door shut.

Peter Sat on the floor and brought a hand over his mouth and tried to muffle his cries. 

 

~

 

~THE NEXT DAY (SATURDAY)~

"May, can I got to Mr. Stark's?" 

"No!" May replied.

"Please! I really need to do something!"

"To bad! Don't make me tell you twice, Peter!"

"May, he's expecting me to come today, I really need to go!"

"I'm going to count to three and if you are not in your room by three, you'll regret everything!"

"May-"

"One!"

"Please you have to understand-"

"Two!"

"Please don't do this!"

"Three! That's it, come here you brat!" May grabbed his bicep and pushed him onto his bed. She cuffed his hands to the bed frame and grabbed a clean knife from the kitchen. She gripped Peter's right arm with her left arm and the knife with her right. Then, she placed the tip of the knife on his skin and slowly dragged the knife against his skin. Peter screamed out in pain as May covered his mouth to stop the screaming.

"STOP SCREAMING OR I'LL GIVE YOU EVEN MORE TO SCREAM ABOUT!" May threatened with a knife on his throat. She slowly removed the hand and continued.

Peter tried his best not to scream, but he let out a few whimpers which led to May slapping him in the face.

After about 5 minutes of pure torture, May removed the knife and left the room, leaving Peter cuffed to the bed overnight.

His right arm was bleeding like hell, which May carved the words "No, Brat!"

 

~

 

When Peter woke up, his hands were free  but his arm was covered in dry blood. His healing healed most of it, but it left a scar. He got up and and went to the bathroom and washed off the dried blood and put a long sleeved shirt on to cover the scars. He was kind of scared to leave his room, no scratch that, he was terrified after the events of last night. 

When Peter walked out, he realized May was at work. His whole body relaxed. He was no longer in danger at this time.

Since May wasn't there, Peter thought it would be a perfect time to go on patrol. He went to his room and slipped his suit on and jumped out the window.

 

~

 

Today was kind of slow. Peter stopped a few muggings here and there and helped a sweet old lady with directions. Nothing much was really happening, so he decided to swing to the Avengers headquarters to meet up with Mr. Stark.

Before he could go swing, there was a voice behind him. "Hey Spiderman? Can my daughter get a picture with you real quick? She's a huge fan," a mother with a little girl said.

"Yeah, sure!" Peter responded. He picked up the little girl to put on his shoulders but he flinched in pain, being slightly noticeable. Of course, there were rub marks on his wrists from the handcuffs.

"You okay, Spidey?" The little girl asked on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just my Spider-sense is telling me that you are too amazing for this world!" Peter tried to cover up the pain as the little girl giggled.

Him and the little girl both out up their hands and did the iconic Spiderman pose.

After the woman took the picture, Peter gently the little girl down and gave her one last hug before he swung. "Don't do drugs!" He yelled as he disappeared. 

He swung from building to building until he finally reached the Avengers headquarters. 

"HEY FRIDAY, can you let Mr. Stark know that I'm here?" Peter asked the AI.

"Of course, Peter," She said politely. A few seconds later, the doors opened and Tony was walking towards them.

"Hey kid, just got back from patrolling?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied.

"What, that's all you're gonna say?"

"I mean, I guess?"

"Really? You're usually blabbing your mouth off after you've gone on patrol."

"I guess nothing interesting happened today."

"Alright then," Tony put and arm on Peter's shoulder. "Do you need some clothes?" 

"Sure," Peter nodded.

As Peter Sat on the couch, Tony grabbed a pair of sweats and... Oh no. A short sleeved shirt. 

"There you go, kid," Tony handed him the clothes.

"Thanks Mr. Stark," Peter grabbed the clothes and walked to the bathroom. 

Crap crap crap crap crap crap craaaaaaap! If Peter goes out there showing his scars, Tony is gonna freak out and then he'll make it a big deal. Maybe if he wrapped toilet paper around it? No that would make it more suspicious. Well, that's the only option he had. He put the sweats on, then the shirt and then he wrapped toilet paper around his arm, god this was a horrible idea, but it was the best idea he had right now. 

He slowly crept out into the living room where Tony Sat there waiting. Peter already knew that Tony found something suspicious about the paper wrapped around his arm.

"Is that the new trend with teenagers these days?" Tony pointed at his arm.

"I guess so," Peter laughed.

"Alright, you want to work on the new suit?" 

"Sure."

 

~

 

"Pass me that," Tony pointed at the white piece of fabric.

"On it," Peter grabbed it and handed it to his mentor.

"Crap, it's too wide. Pete, pass me the scalpel."

Peter looked at the sharp end of the scalpel, remembering last night. He could hear the clicks from the cuffs as the locked in place and he could feel the knife cutting into his flesh as he screamed his throat raw. 

He can't think. He can't hear. He can't breath. All of a sudden he started to fall but a set of arms catches him and gently sets him on the ground. 

"Peter?! FRIADY, what's happening?" 

"Mr. Parker seems to be experiencing a panic attack," FRIDAY said casually.

"Peter, you need to breath, ok? Breath with me."

"I can't-" Peter chokes out. He was hyperventilating.

"Don't talk, buddy. Just focus on your breathing, can you do that for me?"

Slowly, Peter regained his breath and was breathing normally again. 

"There we go, that's it. Do you want to go upstairs and sit down for a little bit?"

Peter nodded and the two walked up the stairs and sat on the couch.

"I'm starting to think that the toilet paper is not a new fashion trend."

"It's not."

"Pete, take off the paper."

No, Peter can't. Before anything happened, May texted him.

~TEXTING CONVERSATION~

May- WHERE ARE YOU

Peter- Mr. Stark's he asked me for help

May- DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO GO

Peter- I'm sorry May

May- STAY THERE AND DON'T LEAVE! I'M COMING TO GET YOU AND YOU BETTER BE THERE BRAT

~BACK TO NORMAL~

"I've got to go, Mr. Stark. May wants me home, she's gonna pick me up. Thanks for having me here."

"No problem kiddo, you need to come back some other time."

"Yep."

"Listen kid, if you ever have time, I know this isn't my business, but can we talk about whatever just happened?"

"Sure Mr. Stark."

~5 MINUTES LATER~

"Peter Benjamin Parker you better have a darn good reason to why you were here!" May exploded at Peter in front of Tony.

"Woah May, calm down. He was just here to help with-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" May yelled."Peter, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him to the car and literally shoved him into the back seat.

"May don't shove him like-" Tony tried to say.

"AND DON'T TELL ME HOW TO PARENT!"

"May, that's not parenting, that's abuse!" 

"Do I give a shit? Look at him! He's a little brat!"

Tony has never seen May so aggressive. He always thought that she was the loving aunt that Peter loved to be with, but no.

"Now stay out of my nephew's life!" May got into the car and drove off, leaving Tony with his jaw dropping the floor. He couldn't leave Peter, he had to do something.

 

~

 

When they arrived back to the apartment, May threw Peter to the ground of his bedroom and grabbed a roll of duct tape and rope.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO, BUT YOU NEVER LISTENED!" May grabbed both of Peter's wrists and yanked them behind his back and tied them with rope. Peter tried to scoot as far away from her as possible but she grabbed his ankles and tightly tied then with more rope.

"May please stop!" Peter sobbed.

"BRATS SHOULD BE TOUGHT A LESSON!" May hooked her arms around Peter's tied arms and dragged him into the closet. Peter squirmed in her grip but earned himself a punch to his face. 

"May, let me go!" Peter yelled.

"Did you really think I ever loved you? Did you think that I ever wanted to have a family of my own? Did you ever think I actually wanted you? Your mother should have had an abortion with you in the beginning!"

That last sentence brought Peter into tears. No child should ever here that coming from another adult.

"May please-"

"Shut up you ungrateful brat!" She shoved a piece of tape to silence the teenager. After that, she slammed the closet door and locked it with a key lock.

Peter sat there traumatized. He let the tears roll down his cheek. 

 

~

 

Tony drove as fast as he could to the apartment. He couldn't let anyone hurt his kid, not even if it was a simple pinch.

He arrived and got into an elevator and ran to the apartment. Without knocking, he barged in.

"What the hell?! Did I tell you to come in!?"

"No, and I didn't ask. Where's Peter!" Tony stepped up to her.

"Who even cares about that brat?" 

"WHERE IS HE!" 

"I don't have to tell you."

All of a sudden, there is muffled cries for help. Tony ran to Peter's bedroom and found that there was a lock on the closet. He took a laser out of his pocket and at the lock and immediately broke it. When he opened the closet, he found a broken teenager inside of it.

"Peter? Oh my god!" Tony knelt down and ripped the tape free.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter croaked.

"Hey buddy, it's ok, I'm here," Tony said as he untied the ropes. As soon as his arms were free, Peter flung his arms and hugged Tony.

"It's ok, no one will hurt you anymore."

 

 

 

 


End file.
